Midnight Sun
by edwardcullen4ever
Summary: AU where everyone meets on an Alaskan cruise. Everyone meets and is happy until Edward and Bella go overboard and dissapear for three years. However, once they finally meet again, another trouble looms on the horizon. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my take of what would have happened if Bella would have gone on cruise to Alaska and met one Edward Mason. All human.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I smiled as I got out of the car and looked upon the boat. It was a normal cruise ship I suppose. A little smaller than some of the ones I had been on but it still looked nice. I was really excited because on this Holland America ship there was an area just for teens called The Loft and The Oasis. It was sure to be a lot of fun. I followed my mom through security and registration. It was boring as usual and I decided to listen to my I-Pod Nano. I turned it to the song Paper Lanterns by Green Day. I hummed along to it under my breath as I walked. I wasn't paying attention and ran right into some poor girl. We both fell to the ground and I dropped my I-Pod right by her. I turned bright red and quickly stood up offering a hand to the poor girl. I looked at her and I realized she was very pretty with short cropped black hair. She had dark eyes and was very short. She was wearing all designer clothes. I quickly muttered an apology and she laughed brightly.

She quickly took my hand to hoist herself up and grabbed my I-Pod in the process. She looked at what was playing and laughed as she handed it to me.

"You listen to Green Day? I thought only my brother did that. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Mason. Are you going on the Holland America ship too?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Lots of people listen to Green Day. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer being called Bella. And yes I am going on that ship." I responded slightly offended.

"Gosh you are just as protective of music as him too. And that's awesome! We should totally hang out!" She replied happily.

"That is great! Want to meet in the loft in, say, an hour? You should bring your brother too if he likes music so much I might get along with him." I stated.

"Ok I will. See you soon Bella!" she left waving.

I was happy to have already made a new friend on this cruise and thus went into the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

After my mom and I had a great lunch in the sports café I went to meet Alice and her brother in The Loft. I found it really easily because it was right above where we ate. When I got to the door I saw I wasn't the only one up there. There was a huge boy with muscles like a pro-wrestler in there. He had brown curly hair and looked rather cute. There was also a blond girl who looked like she deserved to be a fashion model. It was very obvious to me that they were flirting with each other. She was twirling her hair and fluttering her eyelashes while he was flexing his muscles and trying to make her laugh. I felt scared to interrupt them when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around and was face to face with a tall and lean boy with blond colored hair. I felt immediately at ease with him and wondered who he was.

"Um, hi I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. Uh, sorry if I'm in your way." I stuttered looking down shyly. I never really talked to boys back in Phoenix where I live.

He flashed me an easy but reserved smile, "Hi I'm Jasper Hale actually I don't think I need to get through. That's my sister in there and it looks like she's really putting the moves on that guy. She might kill me if I interrupt her fun." He winked at me.

I blushed and looked at the ground. "Do you want to go up to the Oasis? We could relax down there or I think we could spy on them if you want."

"That would be fun. Actually I'm supposed to be meeting someone here soon though. His name's Edward Mason and his sister will be coming too." Jasper said.

"That's funny. I'm supposed to be meeting Alice Mason and her brother here. It's a small world isn't it?" I laughed at the irony.

Jasper laughed too. "That it is. Want to just wait for them here?"

"Sure that would be fun. So how old are you?" I asked.

"19. How about you?"

I was surprised. I didn't think he was that old. "I'm only 17."

"Huh." He responded startled. "You seem older. But anyways, where are you from?"

"I'm from Phoenix. I'm guessing you're from down south by your accent."

"Correct you are. My sister and I are from Houston, Texas. You know for being from Phoenix you aren't very tan."

I sighed knowing this would come up sooner or later. "Yea my mom is part albino." I replied, my voice dripping sarcasm.

He just laughed at me. Then I saw Alice coming up the stairs to the loft and ran forward to greet her. However I stopped short for in that moment I saw the most beautiful boy ever. He had slightly messy bronze hair unlike what I had ever seen before and the most beautiful crooked smile. But his eyes were the most amazing they were a brilliant emerald color that made me just want to dive into them. I stared like an idiot for a few seconds before composing myself and greeting Alice. "Hi Alice is that your brother?"

Alice laughed obviously noticing the way I had looked at him. "Yes that's Edward but you should call him Eddie he loves that nickname."

"Alice you know perfectly well I hate that name. I'm Edward and you must be Bella." Edward said coming up to shake hands with me.

I'm sure I looked like an idiot as I turned bright red and looked down at my feet. I stuttered, "How do you know my name?"

"Alice told me. And I figured you were the only beautiful brunette on this ship." He explained. I flushed again and turned back to Alice.

"Edward stop flirting with Bella and introduce me to your friend up there who is looking quite lonely." Alice retorted looking at Jasper in the way I had looked at Edward.

At this point Jasper walked forward and greeted her. "Hello Alice I am Jasper Hale and I am honored to meet you."

Alice blushed and giggled quietly. "Well now that we're all introduced why don't we go on into the loft? I hear they have a music station. Hopefully there will be something good." I said. Then I led us through the door only to see something very surprising indeed…

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Rosalie hitting the boy we thought she liked over the head with a pillow and cursing like a sailor. Fortunately it looked like Jasper knew what to do.

"Rosalie calm down. What's going on in here?" Jasper asked in a calm voice that somehow caused everyone one to relax. I was quickly realizing he was very sensitive to people's emotions.

"He actually said, in Spanish, that I looked pregnant after helping me up after I fell!" She exclaimed furiously.

"No I said embarrassed. I swear I did!" The boy exclaimed.

Edward suprised all of us by laughing. Rosalie glared at him and I was wondering about his mental sanity. "Are you failing Spanish?" he asked the boy smirking.

"Well maybe, sort of, yes but it's not my fault!" The boy whined like a teddy bear.

My eyes widened in understanding. "You called her embarrassada didn't you?" I questioned.

"Yea because that means embarrassed." He said slowly as if questioning my mental functions.

Rosalie looked calm again and a little relieved. "Emmett that means pregnant you dingbat."

He looked absolutely horrified. He ran to Rosalie and started begging for her forgiveness.

"Calm down I forgive you." She cut him off with a smile. I felt Jasper stiffen next to me in suprise for a second before relaxing again. I guessed Rosalie didn't normally let people off the hook that easily.

Alice interrupted the brief silence with a cheerful introduction of her and her brother. I learned they lived in Chicago and felt a sharp pang of sadness for a moment before quickly smothering it.

I shouldn't care about them that much, I critisized myself. Yet I did, I realized with a dizzying jolt of awareness, I was quickly getting attached to these strangers I didn't really know. And that was very dangerous.

"Bella? Bella?!?!? Wake up Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my daze.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"I told you it was your turn to introduce yourself. Are you okay?" Alice exclaimed sounding concerned.

I flushed bright red. "Sorry I kind of spaced for a minute. Well my name is Bella and I'm 17 years old. Oh and I'm from Phoenix."

"Cool. I'm Emmett and I am 19 years old. I'm from Forks, Washington. Oh and I love competition."

I gasped in suprise. "No way! My dad lives in Forks! He's the police chief there!"

Everyone else looked suprised as well. "No way your Charlie Swan's daughter! This is too freaky!" Emmett practicly screamed.

"I guess it really is a small world." I responded smiling.

"And about to get smaller. My parents own a house in Forks." Edward said smiling.

"And my gradparents live there!" Jasper exclaimed.

"We could actually all see each other again after this cruise! On all the ones I've been on I've never had this sort of thing happen before." I was cheering inside as well as out. I could get attached to them without knowing I would never see them again.

"Wait how many cruises have you been on Bella?" Alice asked suspiciously.

I flushed again. "Well this one is number 26. Once my mom got remarried to Phil we traveled a lot because he plays baseball and he likes to spend time with us by going on trips like this. But this is my first Holland America cruise."

Everyone just stared at me openmouthed. But Rosalie quickly composed herself and just said cooly, "Well that's nice." But the way she said it wasn't really mean.

I was starting to get uncomfortable so I decided to put on some music. I selcted "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park and I heard the familiar and somewhat sad notes starting to play.

Everyone groaned but Edward who jsut looked at me suprised. "You actually listen to this?" He asked.

I glared at him and responded in a growl, "Yes I do and don't insult my music."

"I'm not insulting it. I love this song. I just haven't met many people before who have. They say it's too depressing. According to Alice I listen to too much death music."

I blinked suprised, "Really? Same with me. I never can listen to all the music I like for fear my parents will call me depressed or something. Do you have an I-Pod?"

"Of course I do. You want to switch and compare music?" He responded cooly. I vaguely noticed we had sat down on the couch and the others were watching us.

"Definately. Let's see if you have as good of taste in music as it seems you do." I handed him my I-Pod and took his in return. I started scrolling through the Artists and was nodding approvingly until one caught my eye. "You have Debussy?" I asked. I hadn't thought most people had even heard of that.

"Yes I do. I know it's a little old but I like it." he fired back protectively.

"I do too! I actually think you have good music. I approve which let me tell you has never happened before. Be proud of yourself.I replied very impressed handing him back his I-Pod.

He gave mine back as well. "I must say you impress me Isabella Swan. I actually approve of your music."

I smiled at him but I was interrupted by Jasper's gasp of worry...


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over quickly and started to worry. It appeared Alice had completely spaced. I glanced at Edward and he looked panicked.  
"What do we do?" I asked him worriedly.  
But he didn't need to answer because Alice snapped out of it at that exact moment. She started laughing hysterically. I was wondering what was with their family and laughing at random moments.  
"Are you okay?" Jasper asked worried.  
Alice immediately stopped and smiled at him. "I'm fine Jazzy. I just was remembering something funny"  
"Jazzy?" Emmett snickered.  
"You might want to be quiet Emmie." Jasper replied.  
Emmett looked horrified, "Fine I'll be quiet"  
Both me and Edward started cracking up. They glared at us but then we just laughed harder.  
"I'd be quiet too Eddie." Alice said glowering.  
That made him quiet but the look on his face was priceless and I laughed harder. "You can't stop me either." I managed to gasp out.  
Edward looked smug and said, "Wanna bet Izzy"  
I stopped laughing and lunged at him. I caught him off gaurd and he fell over. I pinned him down and growled, "Don't call me Izzy"  
Rosalie and Alice were laughing again and Edward took advantage of my distraction and flipped us over so he was pinning me down. "Then don't call me Eddie." He replied unfrazzled. He then smiled at me, stood up, and offered me his hand in one fluid motion. I was dazed and took it without complaint. Of course my clumsiness kicked in and I tripped and dragged him back down with me. We landed in an, um, uncomfortable position and I turned bright red again.  
As we stood up I noticed Rosalie and Alice laughing again so I whirled around and glared at them. "You should really stop laughing Ally, Rosie." That made them quiet and I realized how much I really cared about all of them. And there was one that stood out in particular. I could only hope he felt the same way... 


	4. Chapter 4

I felt dispair wash over me. There was no way someone as perfect as Edward could ever see me as more than a friend. "Hey does everyone want to go up to the Oasis? I heard there are hammocks." Alice asked.

"Actually I think I'll stay down here and listen to my music. But you guys go on up." I said calmly trying to hide the despair I was starting to feel.

"Actually I'm going to stay too." Edward said with a concerned glance at me.

"Okay you guys. Have fun then." Alice replied with all her attention focused on Jasper.

Once they were gone I turned to Edward, "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to you know. I won't feel bad." Though I would much rather be with you, I added in my mind.

"No I would rather stay with you. Do you want to listen to your I-Pod or do you want to talk? I must say I'm curious about you after seeing your music." He responded.

"I'm perfectly content to talk to you. I'm actually curious about you too. Want to play twenty questions?" I said trying to calm myself down. He actually wanted to spend time with me! I cheered in my head.

"Ok." He smiled and we began.

As we played I found it was exceptionally easy to talk with him. And the more I did the more I liked him. When I asked him about his previous/current relationships he got a funny look on his face.

"What you've had that many?" I asked fighting despair again as I prepared myself to hear about all the girls who had touched his heart.

"Actually I haven't had any. My sister teases me about it all the time. It's just none of the girls I've met had caught my interest. They were all shallow, mean, or immature." He said sheepishly. Then he muttered, "Well until now at least."

I pondered if he could possibly mean that he liked someone on this ship. Better yet maybe it was me? "Actually it's the same for me. I've never even wanted to date anyone because everyone was just not my type. Your different though" I said without thinking. Then I froze trying to gauge his reaction. Did he think I was a pushover?

He didn't seem to notice except for an abrubt flash of something in his eyes I couldn't quite place. It was gone just as quick though and we continued our game. 


	5. Chapter 5

I had to admit Edward Mason was the most interesting person I had ever talked to. He seemed so mature for his age. I could actually relate to him well on so many levels. We both loved to read, we liked the same music, and we both could never fit in with other people our age, well he had his sister but just the same.

I was once again drawn back to the present my Edward asking me a question, "Do you want to go up and see what the others are up to?"

If I'm with you of course, I thought but out loud I said, "Yeah who knows what stupid thing Emmett could of done this time."

We both laughed remembering what had happened just a little over an hour ago. Wow, it felt like ages since then. "Here let me help you up." Edward said once the laughing subsided.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean it's not like the safest thing ever." I replied.

"I think I can handle it." he smiled again and helped pull me up.

My pulse skyrocketed and I just hoped he didn't notice. Luckily I managed not to trip him this time. Sadly I did manage to fall on him and have him have to support me. I, once again, blushed. He just laughed at me and set me back on my feet.

"Sorry, I'm a little clumsy." I apoligized.

"It's okay. I actually think it's kind of cute." Edward replied with a dazzling smile.

I didn't know how to respond to that except in a way that would totally embarrass me so I just kept silent. We walked up to the oasis which was suprisingly quiet. "What do you think is going on?" I asked Edward quietly.

He just shrugged and then we heard giggling from the shower. We exchanged a glance then Edward called out, "Rosalie you in there?"

"Oh, uh yeah." she replied suprised and a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because we wouldn't let them stay out here." Alice said calmly while walking up with Jasper.

"What were they doing?" I asked half dreading the answer.

"Let's just say things that you should only see couples doing in R rated movies." she replied while grimacing.

I flushed bright red. "Oh, uh, um that's kind of desturbing."

"Oh and you guys were so much better?" Rosalie responded insulted.

"At least what we were doing was allowed in all 50 states and not just Vegas." she shot back.

"Um, Bella do yuo want to go get something to eat and leave these weirdos to themselves?" Edward asked me suddenly looking almost as uncomfortable as me.

"Oh like you two weren't doing anything." Alice blocked our escape.

"We weren't." Edward defended.

"Yea right. Then again you are a prude." Alice argued.

"I am not a prude!" Edward growled.

"Then prove it. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well, no."

"Have you ever even kissed a girl?" Alice smiled evilly.

"Not yet, no."

"See that proves it. What teenager hasn't-"

I cut her off. "Actually I've never kissed anyone either."

I got three stares of disbelief. Wait no Emmett and Rosalie just came back out. Make that five.

"Really?" Edward asked almost hopefully.

"Well I mean I've had the chance before but I never took it. All the guys were just jerks." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Yea you said that during 20 questions but I still would have thought you would have kissed a guy before." Edward still looked amazed.

I shrugged but then Emmett decided to open his big fat mouth again, "You two should kiss each other!"

I tried to gauge Edward's reaction while keeping mine firmly under control. But it looked like he was doing the same thing. We stared at each other a while both trying to see what the other thought. Maybe he would want to too. But I wasn't going to embarrass myself by saying okay unless he did. We probably would have been there a while if it wasn't for the fact that Alice apparently thought this was a good idea, "Yea! then we can prove Edward isn't a prude. I mean everyone knows you both like each other." Alice exclaimed shoving us together.

I blushed. Was it that obvious I liked him? But Alice said he liked me too. Maybe he did. But there was no way someone as beautiful, as godlike, as perfect as him could ever like someone like me. Besides that I think I liked him more than just like. It was quickly transforming into something different before my eyes. I couldn't love him, could I? Well whatever it was I felt for him it was deeper than any feeling I'd ever had.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Edward do you like Bella? And don't lie because I'll know!" Alice apparently got impatient with our staring at each other.

"Alice why don't you leave us alone. I think we could figure out our relationship on our own." Edward said saving us from an explanation.

"Fine but just so you know there is no way I'm letting this go that easily." Alice said giving him a look I didn't quite understand.

"Fine. Bella do you want to go eat? I'm so hungry I could eat an entire cow." Edward turned back to me.

"Yea I'm pretty hungry too. Let's go." I smiled, relieved Edward wouldn't have to know how I felt yet. Especially since I wasn't sure how I felt yet.

Edward and I left them standing there when I heard Alice mutter, "I could have sworn my vision would have happened then. Oh well I'll get them together no matter what it takes."

Vision? Did I even want to know? I decided to ask about that later. For now I had Edward to keep me distracted.

"Hey Bella I'm sorry if my idiotic sister was bothering you. She should know to stay out of people's personal business. She'll probably try to bother us now until she gets what she wants." Edward said. I could have sworn he muttered, "And what I want."

I decided then to tell himhow I felt soon. I would never forgive myself if i didn't at least get a chance at happiness with him. But if he didn't feel the same way I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Maybe I should just say nothing and keep him as a friend. No matter how I felt about him. In any case I'll just not think about it now and let it progress however. "It's okay Edward. I honestly don't care. Maybe she's right and we are made for each other."

"Maybe. But now I'm curious. How do you feel about me?" He asked with a mischevious smile.

"Well I think you have very good tastes and music and you are the one guy that I've met who I could actually see myself with." I said. Wait! Please tell me I didn't just say something stupid again! Maybe I should just keep my big mouth shut around him.

"Actually I could see myself dating you too. Maybe..." Edward trailed off.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Well maybe we should try it. I know I really like you and you're not an uncaring jerk. You actually listen to me." He could see I had frozen, "Well it was just an idea. I mean who am I kidding you wouldn't want to date me. I'm fine with just being-"

"Edward I would love to date you. I really like you too. I just don't want to ruin our friendship." I explained how I felt trying not to jump for joy. We were dating, we were dating, I cheered in my mind like a song.

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Well in that case..."

He picked me up by the waist and swung me around a few times. "Edward put me down!" I squealed(A/N: Spelling?)

MY Edward was laughing. "Yes my love." he set me down with a smile.

And that was how I got my first real boyfriend.

Authors Note: Well that's chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly I couldn't stay with my new boyfriend long because I had to go down and help my mom unpack in the cabin. However we promised to meet at the introduction meeting thing that night in the loft where we were supposed to introduce ourselves to the other kids. There probably wouldn't be that many since it's like the first week of summer vacation for my school and my school got out early. I wouldn't be suprised if I already met everybody. Of course who knows? But nobody could compete with my Edward. Wow. For knowing him for less than a day I was really falling hard for him. But the others were nice too. Rosalie seemed nice enough. I already liked Alice. Of course she promised me a shopping trip in Ketchikan and makeovers for the next two weeks and probably for the rest of my life if she could manage it. Emmett was like a big teddy bear for his size. Then Jasper was cool too. Though he was reserved he was nice and funny. I felt like I had known all of them my entire life.

"Hey mom I'm going to go on to the orientation thing in the Loft." I told my mom.

"Okay just be careful." Renee replied.

"Mom it's you who gets lost all the time not me." I laughed as I left my mom.

I finally got up to it and heard Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan playing. I walked in and saw Edward there arguing with his sister about something.

"Hi you guys. Nice song Edward. I love it." I greeted.

"Thank you! Finally someone agrees with me. Alice says it's depressing." Edward said pulling me into a hug.

Alice looked from him to me and cracked a smile, "I knew it! I knew you two liked each other!"

"Calm down Alice it's not like you should start planning our wedding or anything yet." I rolled my eyes at her.

She grimaced at me and resumed the previous arguement, "It is depressing! But whatever. I choose the next song and we have to dance and sing to it."

"No rap." Edward replied.

"Okay no rap." She agreed.

"Am I included in this?" I asked nervously.

"Do you like the song?"

"Yes."

"Then yes you are." She grinned.

"But what if I don't know the dance moves?" I asked trying to find a way out.

"Trust me you'll know them."

I groaned. The song just ended and Alice put on the one for our torture. And of course it had the lyrics on the screen. I moaned in horror. I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt. Sadly I did know all the dance moves. I started dancing with Edward and singing. One good side to my torure was Edward was a great singer and he took off his shirt during the I'm too sexy for my shirt part. He was just too perfect. There was no way we could ever be together.

Edward must of noticed my now crestfallen expression because when the song was over he came to me and asked, "Was I really that bad?"

I laughed lightly, "No you were perfect. You want your shirt back?"

"Only if you put it on." he replied with a wink.

I blushed. He raised his arms and I slipped it on over his head while trying not to hyperventilate. "There, it's on." I breathed out.

I heard a cough from behind me and turned to see an annoyed Alice. "If you two are done flirting I have an evil plan."

Edward smiled mischeviously at me, "What kind of evil plan?"

"How about we lock the others out?" Alice replied smiling.

"Hmm. That sounds good. But you know what sounds better?" Edward advanced on Alice.

"What?" Alice started backing away.

"This!" He exclaimed lunging at her and pushing her out the door and locking it behind him. "Bella get the one upstairs."

I hurried up as fast as I could without falling and locked it. I heard Alice scream, "Edward Anthony Mason let me in this instant!"

He cupped his hand to his ear and made it look like he couldn't hear her. Then he went and sat on the couch and motioned me over as well.

"That wasn't very nice Edward." I scolded him halfheartedly.

"I'm not very nice though. If I was would I do this?" He leaned in closer to me.

I couldn't breathe. He was going to kiss me! Suprisingly enough I wanted our first kiss to be together and this was perfect. He paused for a second and looked at me. I nodded and he gently pressed his lips to mine. I sighed parting them slightly. It was perfect, undeniable bliss. And I couldn't deny that what I felt for him was more than just a crush. I could tell that I loved him. Even though I had only known him one day he was already my everything. I melted into the kiss and knew that this was definately the best moment of my life. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly all moments have to end and this one was ended by none other than, Alice. She of course saw the whole thing and, of course took a picture. I could hear her well enough to know that if we didn't let her in she would show everyone on the ship including our parents. Edward smiled at me, "That was amazing. Did you enjoy it?"

Enjoy it? I loved it! And him but he didn't need to know the second part. "It was the greatest first kiss I could of asked for."

He smiled triumphantly. "I thought so too. But sadly I have to go let Alice in. I'm guessing you don't want that picture everywhere on the ship."

I shuddered, "No definately not. My parents would flip."

"Mine too. Guess I better go let her in." Edward sighed.

He went and unlocked the door and Alice came running in. "Finally! Oh and here Eddie." She taunted him tossing him the camera.

"Don't call me Eddie." He replied calmly deleting the picture.

"Then don't lock me out. But I will admit you had a good reason. Congratulations you two." Alice grinned at me.

"Um, thanks?" I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I would tease you two if it wasn't so cute. Do you want to play truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Did someone say truth or dare?" Emmett came in at that moment with Jaspe and Rosalie behind him. "I'm so in."

"It could be fun." Jasper said.

"Why not?" Rosalie said in a bored tone.

Edward and I were the only nervous ones. "We're in too." edward said eagerly.

Okay I was the only nervous one. But I didn't want to look like a coward so I didn't complain. "How about we do the youngest first?" Alice asked.

"Sure. So it's going to be Bella first." Edward replied.

"Um okay. Alice truth or dare?" I turned to the person responsible for my misery.

"That's easy. Dare, of course."

I grinned evilly. "Okay I dare you to flirt with the next teenage boy who comes in this room."

At that moment a geeky looking boy with skin problems came in. Alice glared at me then went to do her dare. We saw the boys eyes starting to glaze over as she was putting the moves on him. Then he started drooling all over her designer shoes. Edward put his hands over my ears and I looked at him curiously. Then Alice screamed and it nearly defeaned me even with Edward protecting me.

"You idiotic teenage boy! You ruined my shoes! Now I'll never be able to wear them again. If you value your life you'll get out of here now!"

"Does this mean we're over?" the boy asked stupidly.

If looks could kill Eric would have been dead 20 times by now. "This means you moron that we never started I have a boyfriend and if you don't leave one of us will probably kill you. And never ever show your face to me again."

He finally got the point and ran out the door. All of us started cracking up but Alice who was looking at her shoes sadly. "That was hilarious Bella. Good job." Emmett whispered to me. I smiled proudly.

"I cannot believe you did that to me Bella. But for my turn I choose Edward. Truth or dare?" Alice glared menacingly at me and I gulped and hid behind Edward in fear for MY life now. If Edward was smart he would choose truth.

"I choose dare." Okay I guess he's not very smart.

"I dare you to..." Alice began.

A/N: Yes I know cliffy. Any ideas for what Edward's dare should be? I'll try to update again tonight. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is going to be in Edward's POV 

I knew as soon as i said dare I would regret it but I couldn't be the first one to wimp out and do a truth. "Edward I dare you to go into the sports bar and do the Pop, Lock, and Drop it as loud as you can with all of the dance moves I taught you. Then you have to say it was dedicated to the first old couple you see." Alice, of course had taught me the dance moves just an hour ago when we got to the room.

She had probably had a vision of it and that might of been what she was laughing so hard about earlier. Bella looked like she was thinking hard about something. Then she blushed. "Fine. Bella why did you just blush?" I asked her staring into her eyes.

They glazed over slightly and she blurted, "I was thinking about how you would probably look like a greek god doing that dance."

Everyone burst out in laughter and she turned even redder. I turned a little red but I was happy she seemed to like me so much, "Only if you can be my goddess."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Okay Romeo. Go on and do your dare. Oh and did I forget to mention I was going to videotape this and show it to Lauren and Jessica back home?"

"Alice no! They would never stop stalking me! It was bad enough you gave them my cell number. I had to change it just so they wouldn't be able to keep bugging me." I pleaded with her. Jessica and Lauren had formed the EFC, Edward Fan Club, when we had first moved to Chicago. There were more girls in it but those two were the worst. I didn't need them to have another reason to bug me.

"You have to buy me new shoes then since your girlfriend caused them to be ruined." Alice grinned smugly.

"Fine I'll do anything just don't let them get that video." I agreed.

"Do I even want to know?" Bella asked me.

"Jessica and Lauren started the Edward Fan Club and I have been giving them information about him whenever he gets me mad." Alice replied ignoring my glare.

Everyone, including Bella, burst out in laughter at my expense. "Enough I'm going to do my dare." I stalked away angrily.

"Edward I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad." Bella chased after me.

"I'm not mad at you. It's my selfish sister who has no idea what the meaning of privacy is." I assured Bella.

She smiled and I went to do my dare. I started dancing and singing to the lyrics near an old lady who stared at me in suprise. When it was finished I went over to her, "That was for you. I hope you enjoyed it."

I definately wasn't expecting the response I got. "Ahh!!! MY EYES THEY BURN!!!!!! Get away from me you freaky teenager! We had better morals and values in my time!" Then she stood up and started wacking me with her purse. I ran away in fear. She started throwing hard candy after me screaming, "Yea you better run!"

My loving sister was just standing there laughing being careful not to shake the camera of course. Worry about your brother's safety? No of course not. At least Bella looked worried about me. I finally escaped up to the loft.

I sat there for about 5 minutes waiting for everyone when I decided to lock the doors so they couldn't get in if they were going to ditch me they wouldn't mind. I smiled to myself and turned on my I-Pod. About 15 minutes passed until I finally heard them pounding on the door. I took my headphones out and walked over to it. There was my loving sister and friends standing there. Bella wasn't and I wondered where she was. Against my better judgement I opened the door. "Where's Bella?"

"I'm right here. Sorry Edward. They told me to hide behind Emmett so you would let us in." Bella stepped out from behind him.

I went up and hugged her. "That's okay. As long as you didn't ditch me I'm fine with you being forced into their treachery."

"Okay before I get sick it's your turn to dare someone. And we didn't ditch. The old lady saw us laughing and decided to give us a 20 minute lecture on morals and values and other junk like that. Bella finally convinced her to let us go." Emmett pouted.

I laughed. "Serves you all right. Well for my victim I choose Emmett. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Did you think I would chicken out?" Emmett boasted flexing his biceps.

"Nope. I dare you to go down to the sports bar and run around screaming, 'Ice cream, ice cream! I need ice cream now or I'm gonna die!' and you have to ask that to 5 people then ask for the master chef and scream that to him. Then if you get it you have to give it to that old lady and say, 'For you my queen.' and pick her up." I carefully explained my dare for him.

He got pale at the mention of the old lady. "Fine let's go."

We all followed him down when he started screaming about the ice cream. Then when he got the head chef he literally threw himself at his feet and begged for it. The chef actually managed to get it for him and then Emmett got really pale. He saw the psycho lady petting her purse and calling it her 'precious'.

"My queen I have searched high and low until I found this for you." Emmett actually put on a good show. He handed her the ice cream then picked her up.

"Ack! I thought I explained the value of morals to you hooligans already! Apparently you never learn! Put me down!" She screamed at poor Emmett.

Emmett practicly threw her down and ran as fast as he could. We were following him and finally escaped into the loft again. But we were missing Bella! I ran back out only to find her talking to the old lady. She helped the old lady pick up her purse and promised to talk to us for her. The lady called her 'very kind' and left. Bella walked up the steps to me. I smiled at her. "That was very nice. That old lady really isn't that bad is she?"

"It was nothing. And actually no. I don't think we should do any more dares involving her." Bella looked up at me pleadingly.

"No I don't think we should." I leaned towards her and gently pressed my lips to hers for the second time. She suprised me this time though. She wrapped her hands around my neck and deepened the kiss. I happily obliged. We continued like this for what felt like forever when I finally realized we both needed air. I reluctantly pulled apart and took in a deep breath. "Bella I love you so much." I confessed staring at her.

"I love you too. I know it shouldn't be possible since I've only known you a day but I do."

"I feel exactly the same. It feels like I've known you for years instead of hours."

Sadly we had to go back to the Loft. I didn't understand how I could love her so much so soon but I knew I did. And I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her feel the same way.

A/N: Please review. And I just realized I haven't done the disclaimer yet so here it is for this entire story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Alas all good things have to end and this one was ended by me getting locked out of The Loft. Granted I deserved it but how could my wonderful Bella do this to me? The answer was plain and simple. My evil sister of course. How loved I am. But I would get her back. I knew all her weaknesses, such as her credit card might somehow end up cancelled or her clothes mysteriously burned. Perhaps her yellow porsche might somehow turn baby-puke green. (A/N: Nice color choice. Lol.) Yes revenge is sweet, but back to the current problem.

"ALICE LET ME IN NOW OR YOUR CLOTHES GET IT!" I yelled angrily.

She just stuck her tongue out at me. My wonderfully mature sister everyone, how could I ever survive without her?

I rolled my eyes and decided to just leave knowing that would frustrate her even more. I walked out the doors to do some exploring. I saw all my 'friends' look at me in disbelief as I left and started cracking up. Why is everyone so suprised if you just don't react? I saw the basketball courts and decide to shoot some hoops for a little bit. I started dribbling when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around.

I saw a boy who looked about 15 with russet skin and black hair. "Hi. I'm Jacob Black. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure. I'm Edward Mason. Do you want to start?" I replied smiling. He seemed nice enough.

We started playing and we were tied when I scored the winning shot. "Nice game Edward. I went easy on you though."

"Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that." We both started cracking up. I could see us becoming friends.

"Jake is that you? Where in the world have you been?" A girl about his age came up smiling.

"I ran into Edward playing basketball and he looked so lonely I had to come show him my killer skills." Jake replied while trying to keep a straight face.

"Uh huh sure. So how many points did he beat you by?" she responded rolling her eyes.

We all started cracking up. "Only one shot. He actually wasn't that bad."

"Thanks pal. Oh this is my girlfriend Leah. So stay away buster." He teased with a note of threatening in his tone.

I started laughing though. "Buster? I'll keep it in mind Grandpa."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh sure. You're just jealous of my beautiful girl."

Leah blushed. "Actually I have a girlfriend too. I just met her on here. Are you heading to the meeting at the Loft?" I changed the subject.

"Actually yes. Are you too?" Leah asked me.

"Well I was already there with my friends and sister. But she decided it would be nice to lock me out of it in return for locking her out. And she stole my girlfriend from me." I explained. I suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Actually would you guys mind helping me get back in?"

"Not at all. I've always liked a good scheme." Jake replied grinning.

"Cool. So here's the plan..." I explained my plan to them.

"Not very evil but it should get the job done." Jake approved.

"Well I technically deserved it so I don't want to be evil so much as just show my sister that she can't outsmart me." I shrugged.

"True enough. Ready? Good. Let's go." Jake called sounding like a colonel suddenly.

I smiled and got in my position.

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise to try to be more diligent. Please review! You all have been great about reviewing so far but I would really like more ideas for the story. I'm thinking about adding Laurent, James, and Victoria as vampires to the story to make it more interesting. Please tell me what you think! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long

A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know excuses are worthless but I had OATs, I have a major project that was due and I just got a new boyfriend so almost all my free time has been spent with him. But that is no excuse I know, I promise to try and update at least once a week!

I heard the door unlock and then footsteps going back down the steps so I started to stand up. I heard Jake make a show of falling down the stairs and everyone asking if he was ok. I could only hope he had successfully managed to trick Alice away from Bella. I held my breath and opened the door, here goes nothing, I thought to myself. I creeped down the stairs and saw Bella standing at the bottom with everyone else turned away but Jake. He gave me a wink and I gave him a thumbs up.

Now for the tricky part, I quickly wrapped my hand around Bella's mouth and carried her up the stairs. I got a few bruises on the way from her kicking and scratching me hard but there was no noise and I didn't think I had sustained any permanent damage. Once I had gotten her all the way out and shut the door quietly behind me. I released her and she whirled around socking me in the jaw in the process.

"Ow! Dangit Bella! That hurt! Who knew you could punch so hard?" I gasped in pain bringing my hand up to my mouth. I tasted blood and sure enough when I pulled my hand away it was red.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she turned bright red. "Oh my god! Edward I am soooo sorry, but I thought you were a kidnapper. Are you okay? Oh gosh you're bleeding! I'll go get someone." She started ranting. She looked woozy and I wondered what was wrong with her.

"No I'm fine. What's wrong with you though? You look like your going to pass out." I asked concerned for her safety and ignoring mine.

"It's nothing, but the smell of blood makes me sick." She responded sheepishly.

"People can't smell blood though." I contradicted. My mouth had already stopped bleeding so I assumed she would be fine.

"I can and it smells like rust and salt. It's disgusting. But are you okay?" Bella was looking a little less pale now.

"Vampire girl. And I'm fine don't worry." I rolled my eyes at her concern.

"That's good. But why the heck do you kidnap me in the first place?" Bella suddenly started to glare at me.

"I was just trying to get Alice back for locking me out. I figured when she noticed you were missing she would panic and then come out here and realize she couldn't outsmart me." I tried to smolder my eyes at her.

It apparently worked. Her eyes clouded over and she started stuttering. "Uh, um, right Alice. Not as smart as you. Right."

I laughed, enjoying the power I had over her. "Well I guess the jokes over now, so we might as well go back in."

She snapped out of it and blushed. "But how did you get in in the first place?"

"I had a little help from Jake." I confessed.

"Of course. The little sneak. Did you know he's from La Push which is right outside of Forks?"

"He does? Wow, that is weird. Is this like a cruise for all people who have connections to Forks or something?" I asked starting to seriously wonder if there was a greater force at work here.

Bella laughed. I just smiled goofily and committed the sound to my memory. "Let's go back before they get worried."

I smiled and let her lead me inside. When we got in I called to Alice, "Hi Ally we're back!"

"I know my dear brother but guess who is on this cruise too? They just came in here actually, come say hi to them." Alice had a tone in her voice that meant someone was about to be very, very miserable.

I had a sinking suspicion that it would be me and that was confirmed when we finally reached the bottom of the steps. It couldn't be them. This cruise suddenly didn't seem quite as good.

"Hi Eddie Poo! Surprised to see us again? We know you must have missed us." My personal stalkers, Jessica and Lauren were there to greet me.

Lauren saw Bella and me holding hands and she suddenly became a lot more hostile. "Oh, who is this little creature you've taken pity on? Is she another of your projects for the vacations? You know, the ones you use on a trip then dump without another word?"

I saw Bella's eyes widen in shock then hurt and she tore her hand away from mine. "I can't believe you! You were just using me!" Then she ran away up the steps.

I started to run after her but the annoying creature called Lauren grabbed my arm and held me back. "Oh, don't mind her Eddie. We just got rid of her for you. We know you're too nice to tell someone off yourself."

I pulled away from her in disgust. "Stay away from me you monster. Don't you realize what you just did? There is no way I could ever even look at someone like you without being absolutely and completely repelled. Get a life away from mine!" Then I ran after my Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

BPOV

After I heard those girls reveal the truth to me a voice in my head told me they might have been lying out of jealousy. But I knew that there was no way someone like him could have been so perfect. Besides I had known him about a day and they had known him almost their entire lives. They were probably right. So I decided right then that I would never let myself be fooled by some cute boy who said some pretty words. Then I ran away.

I ran straight to the one place that I couldn't imagine him finding me, the hiding place beneath the stairs near the very bottom. I went there and pulled my I-Pod out of my pocket. I turned on Three Days Grace and started listening to the song Gone Forever. I knew that I would have to face Edward and the rest of them eventually since we were bound to see each other at some point on the cruise. But I would procrastinate that meeting as long as possible. If I saw Edward again now I knew that I would do something stupid and hurt both of us more.

I stayed in hiding for a while and when I finally looked at the clock on my I-Pod I realized that it was midnight. I knew I would have to head back to the cabin but I was hungry so I decided to go get some food from the Sports Bar and eat out on the top deck under the stars. I put my I-Pod back in my pocket and started the long walk up the stairs to the Sports Deck. Because I had my headphones in still I couldn't hear anything around me and I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going. So when I slammed into a rock hard cold surface I was surprised to say the least. I fell to the ground and looked up at the person I had plowed into already muttering apologies for my clumsiness. I was already red in the face but when I looked up at the all to familiar face of the beautiful guy offering his hand to help me up.

"Bella I have been looking all over for you. About what Lauren said you have to believe me it wasn't true. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again but I swear to you I was not just using you. Lauren and Jessica are just jealous of you because they know I love you and they naturally want to hurt you as much as possible because they have a misplaced infatuation with me. I could never even look at another girl now that I've met you. I love you Bella and I know it hasn't been long but I have never felt this strongly about anyone and I know somewhere inside of me that my feelings are true. I am absolutely, irrevocably, in love with you." Edward looked at me and the sincerity and passion in his voice made me know somewhere inside that he was telling the truth. How I could have ever believed Lauren and Jessica instead of him I didn't know but now I knew my fears had been childish and misconceived. He loved me and I loved him.

"Oh my gosh, Edward I am so sorry for believing those two jerks over you. I love you more than I understand and I can't believe I believed them over you for even a second." I stared into his eyes and I saw the relief and joy in his eyes as I voiced my emotions.

He wrapped me into a huge hug and I gripped him tightly inhaling his wonderful scent. If I had only known then what was coming I would have never let go.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok, once again, I know, its been waaaay too long. I would give you my excuses, but thats just wasting all of our time cause the fact is I haven't updated and its just cause I've been really distracted lately. I'm sorry! I know I said I would work harder on updating sooner, but I just forgot... :( Well, without any further rambling on my part, here's the next chapter.

EPOV:  
The relief that washed through me when Bella told me that she believed me and wasn't mad was overpowering. I wrapped her into a tight hug and even as I felt her hug me back I felt a wave of fear wash over me. Something was wrong, I could tell. I pulled away quickly and stared my Bella right in the eyes. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" I could see her confusion.

"Something's wrong. I can sense it. I'm not sure how, but something bad is coming." I tried to communicate the truth of my words to her through my eyes.

"I-" she started to say when the captain's voice came on over the loudspeakers.

"Attention passengers we are heading into a storm, please stay calm but make sure to stay away from the top decks and railing for your own safety until we get them closed off. Thank you, that's all."

I sighed in relief. That must have been all I was worried about. I must have sensed the storm and felt the danger of it like a lot of people can. Yet there still felt like something else was wrong...

Suddenly the boat lurched to the side and since Bella and I were on the outside deck by the railing we both fell over the side and plummeted into the icy waters below...

APOV:  
Right after the captain had made his announcement I felt myself slipping into a vision, "don't worry jasper" I muttered as I slipped out of reality right in his lap.

I saw a black angry sea ripping around two bodies that were holding onto each other like their lives depended on it, which judging by the way the water looked they probably did. Then a light came from the darkness, finally showing a boat. There was a man on it that appeared to be relaxing. One of the two bodies, yelled for help. The man shot up and jumped out of the boat. He had amazing strength and was fighting the current like it was nothing. He finally reached the two people and pulled both of them back to his boat. I saw his red eyes, with gold streaks in them, and then got a good look at the two people. With a shock I realized it was Edward and Bella. They both appeared to be unconcious, if not dead. The man then leaned down and opened his mouth, showing his suprisingly white teeth, and bit both of them once right in the neck. Bella shot up and started screaming followed shortly by Edward. I saw the man shake his head sadly, then say, "Its only 3 days. It will all be better in 3 days."

I came out of my vision and screamed, "NOOO!!"

Jasper stared at me in worry and shock. "Alice what just happened. First you tell me not to worry, then you slip into some sort of daze, then you come back to life and scream bloody murder."

I couldn't even comprehend his words. I started sobbing, "Edward, my brother, my only brother, why? Oh Edward why? And Bella too. Why?"

"Alice calm down and tell me what just happened. I can't help you if you won't let me help you." Jasper calmed me, and I felt a kind of peace come over me. It wasn't much, but just enough to make me snap out of it and talk to Jasper.

"I know you will probably think I'm insane, but you have to believe me, I'm a physcic. I get visions where I go into a sort of trance and can't respond to the outside world. Its not always definate, but some are more clear than others, however the future isn't set in stone. I just had a vision of Edward and Bella drowning in a stormy sea, until some weird guy with red and gold eyes comes and rescues them, but then he bites them both, they start screaming in pain, and he mutters something about it all being over in three days to them." Even as I told him I could tell he believed me and wasn't going to reject me.

"I believe you. We have to go find Edward and Bella and stop this from happening. But first we need to get Rosalie, Emmett, Jake, and Leah to help us find them. I'll explain everything to them, if its ok with you, and you start searching." Jasper replied quickly and calmly. Hmmm, now that I think about it he would be a great officer in the army. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am sure you are all getting sick of seeing this same thing over and over again, and I truly am sorry. My excuse this time is I just started marching band, and that has stolen all of my free time, and school starts Monday. First day of high school, so I'm kinda nervous. But without further talk, here is the next chapter.

JPOV (Jasper POV):

Even though I knew how crazy this entire thing should have seemed to me, I knew my Alice was telling the truth. The bad news was that even though I was sure she was right, I also had the sinking suspicion we were too late. I still gave out the orders to comb the ship, and if we couldn't find them in 30 minutes we would meet back at The Loft and report them as missing. We could tell the captain we heard Bella and Edward scream and we saw them plummeting to the icy waters below. Surprisingly enough no one questioned my orders, and went right to business. As I was searching along the decks I heard inhuman screaming in the distance, and knew we were too late.

APOV:

Three years had passed. Three years since I had lost my brother, and I had lost Bella. Bella hadn't hurt quite as much, yet it still killed me to lose the only girl my brother had ever looked twice at. That cruise had been both a blessing and a curse. I lost my brother, but gained a husband. Yes, a husband. We all ended up moving to Forks, all of us. My parents and I moved from Chicago because we couldn't handle the pain of seeing so many things we had shared with my brother. So a week after the funeral, we packed up and left. My parents were heartbroken, of course.

But life goes on. Our entire group from the cruise ended up moving, all for our own reasons. We helped each other cope. Jasper and I had been dating for two years, when he finally proposed to me. I accepted, of course. Emmett and Rosalie got married soon after. I had slowly come to terms with my brother and my friend's dissapearence. Officially, they were dead, but I knew better. I knew that the man with the red eyes had done something to them. I knew my brother and Bella were still alive, if not human. Someday, somehow, I would find them.

BPOV:

After those first 3 days of hell, when I woke I had never felt better. Until I found out I was a vampire that is. I didn't believe the old man who changed Edward and I at first, but after him showing us his superhuman strength I became more convinced. And when Edward told me he could read Mathew's thoughts, that was the man's name, and he was telling the truth, I knew it was all true. Edward had been...different...for the first year or so. Since I had been repelled by blood as a human, it didn't hold the same appeal to me as it did other vampires. I drank it, but only from animals, and I was never really consumed by the need for it. Edward drank blood from animals too, so did Mathew, and his mate Michelle, but Mathew was an odd vampire who always had red eyes, no matter what he did. I was so sad about losing my family at first, and I knew Edward was almost dead inside.

Eventually the time numbed the pain of losing our families, along with the new friends we had met on the cruise that we had been so close to. Matt, and Michelle became our new parents, and we had each other. Our love for each other stayed strong through everything. We'd been together now for 3 years, and I loved him deeply. Yet I could never shake the feeling that something was missing, and though neither of us ever said anything I knew Edward felt it too. We needed our families. At least let them know we were ok and happy.

So when Matt and Michelle suggested we go live somewhere new, me and Edward both suggested Forks at the same time. Somehow, instinctively we knew they would be there. 


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I hadn't been to Forks in a while, but I still couldn't shake the fear that someone would recognize me. I had developed my own power of sorts, I had a shield that could block me from other vampire's powers. We'd learned about the Volturi, who made sure that no vampires decided to reveal their existence to humans, and enforced the rules. Overall life was decent, but I just knew it would get better once we moved back to my birthplace. Matt and Michelle were all for it, even if they were suspicious of our motives. Matt was in his mid thirties, and Michelle was a little younger at 29. They were a good couple though, even if an odd one at times. Michelle was a very talkative and happy person, while Matt was very quiet and sometimes neglected her. It seemed as though they're relationship couldn't last at times, while at others it seemed like they were perfect together. They'd only been together for a few months when they met us, and while they were trying to make it work, partially for us, sometimes it seemed unlikely that it would.

But enough of that, since its out of our control. One of the first things Edward and I did once we got to Forks was enroll in Forks High School. Honestly, it was perfect for us, considering the fact that Forks was a rainy city that saw the sun once every three months, at best. Since we sparkled in the sun, the same reason I hated this town while I was human, was the same reason it was perfect for me now.

EPOV

"Bella, time to go to school." I called from downstairs, where I was playing the piano. No doubt she was reading again, surprise surprise.

"Coming Edward." She called back down

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I loved Bella, but it was hard. I couldn't help but feel slightly resentful of her, since I lost my parents, my sister, and my life shortly after I met her, and I had been thrust into this situation unwillingly. I felt like I had lost my soul, and become this monster. I knew it wasn't her fault, but this had been hard on all of us. I just missed my family, and I knew she felt the same way.

I was broken out of my thoughts by her kissing me softly on the cheek. She looked concerned, and I knew what she was going to ask before she gently inquired, "What's wrong?"

I sighed again. How could I tell her? She'd be hurt, and I didn't want to send her on another one of her moments of low self esteem. "I just miss our family." There, half true.

She got a distant look in her eyes. "Me too, Edward. Me too. I think we might find them soon though. Can't you feel that something good is about to happen?"

I smiled up at her hopefully. I didn't feel it, but I hoped. "I hope so love. I just feel like something is missing."

APOV

I felt myself being pulled away as I always was right before I had a vision. I saw a beautiful girl and handsome boy walking into Forks High School together. The boy looked a lot like Edward, except pale as snow, and he had topaz eyes, as well as having perfectly defined features. The girl looked like Bella, except with the same differences. I watched the teacher call their names.

"Class this is Isabella Swan and Edward Mason. I hope you will make them feel welcome here."

I snapped out of my vision with a gasp. They were alive, and they were here. All we had to do was find them. At last I would see my brother again. I smiled widely as I turned to tell Jasper.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

I sighed as we entered the main office to register. There was one receptionist, and while she looked nice, she was checking out Edward. I wouldn't lie, it was bugging me a little, since it was pretty obvious we were together, I thought. I coughed to get her attention back to me, and away from my amazing boyfriend. Yeah, he was still only my boyfriend. He'd never proposed to me, and at this rate, I saw us breaking up coming sooner than him proposing.

"Oh, yes, um, how can I help you?" The flustered secretary, who's name I read to be Mrs. Cook, asked.

"We're new here and we needed to register. Our parents, Matthew Ryan and Michelle Susco should have called ahead, and already sent you all the paper work, correct?" I asked, sighing.

"Oh, yes, of course!" she giggled obnoxiously, while batting her eyelashes at Edward. I almost gagged. "Here are your schedules, Edward Mason and Isabella Swan. Say, are you related to the chief's daughter by any chance?"

I froze. Shit, that's not good. "Yes, I am actually. Charlie's brother, Chuck, was my father."

"Oh, that's nice. You should go visit him. He hasn't been very good since his daughter died. Poor guy" She shook her head sympathetically, and I felt a little less hatred towards her.

I just nodded and grabbed mine and Edwards schedules. As I was walking out, I heard Edward gasp. I whirled around to see what he was staring at. There was a girl walking towards us that looked just like…Rosalie? Could it actually be her?

"Edward, Bella?" She called out, rushing towards us.

"What should we do Edward?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"I don't know. Meet her, I suppose. Worst case scenario we can disappear." Edward looked happy at the thought of seeing someone from the cruise, and I knew why. If Rosalie was here, then he was one step closer to finding his family. And I was one step closer to having the Edward I loved back.

"Rosalie. How are you?" I asked, feeling the oddness of asking such a casual question at a time like this. Both Rose and Edward stared at me for a moment before cracking up laughing.

"I'm good. Emmett and I got married, and so did Jasper and Alice. Alice told us you were going to be at the high school today, and since I work here, I'm the welcoming committee. What happened to you guys? You look so…different, yet still the same age as when you disappeared." Rose seemed to have already accepted the fact that we were still alive, which surprised me.

Edward looked thrilled. "We'll explain later. Trust me, here is not the place. Its gonna be quite a shock. Is Alice here too?"

Rosalie nodded, and I felt a flash of sadness at the fact that his face lighted up like it never had since we'd been together. I'd never been able to make him that happy, and it hurt. I'd tried, and I loved him, but maybe he didn't love me. That's ridiculous, I told myself, he's just been incomplete without his sister. I still remained hurt, but I wouldn't worry about it now. He'd found his family again. I sighed. I was an outsider in this reunion. I hadn't lost anyone but my mother, stepfather, and father. And I could never see them again anyways. I quietly excused myself from Rosalie and Edward's reunion after handing him his schedule, and went to my first class.

I took a seat near the back, and found myself hoping Edward wasn't in this class with me. It hurt too much to be around him currently. I felt someone tap me on the arm and almost jumped in surprise. I stared at a very cute teenage boy who I estimated to be around 17, smiling at me. He had straight brown hair, and soft features, which were somehow defined. His eyes were topaz… Wait, was he a vampire too?

"Hi. I assume you're the new girl, though I didn't expect another vampire honestly, yet alone one with topaz eyes like myself. I'm Danny, maybe I could help you find your way around this place? And maybe help repel the unwanted attention a little bit." He smiled kindly, and I smiled back.

"Sure. Um, maybe you could explain more about why you're here?" I asked shyly. What was wrong with me? I was only shy around Edward.

"Of course. Later though, okay? Wouldn't want to scare all the kids." He chuckled.

"Later." I agreed, and relaxed for the rest of the class, listening to the teacher drone on about Romeo and Juliet, something I'd already learned once, and didn't need to learn again. I sighed and started thinking about this whole mess. Maybe Edward and I should take a break. It wasn't working, and both of us knew that. Lately, when I said I love you to him, he'd just nodded, or said don't say that. Worst part was that it didn't hurt as much as it should to consider leaving him. I'd wait until after he met with his family again, and if things weren't better by then, then things would have to change.

A/N: Well I didn't say this in my last chapter, but I'm really sorry its been so long since I updated. I don't even have a real reason, other than my life has been very hectic. My mom went to the hospital, and I had school issues, and things are calming down now, so hopefully I can update more regularly. Unfortunately, I'm leaving for a cruise to Alaska on Thursday, go figure right? Maybe I can meet my Edward…lol. But that means I won't be able to update for two weeks. I'm going to try to update a few more times before I leave, to make up for how little I've updated lately. So review and tell me what you think! Keep this story with canon couples, or mix it up a bit?


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

My hopes had been answered, and Edward was not in my first class, or any of my classes before lunch. Danny, however, was in all of my classes so far. He was a really nice guy, and though he wasn't Edward, there was definitely something likable about him. We'd decided he'd come to our house after school, and then we could talk more. He was right about being able to repel some of the unwanted attention, while people stared, he had enough of a reputation to keep most everyone from approaching us. It turned out that there was one other vampire in our school beside us, and that was Danny's mate of sorts, Tanya. She was a beautiful strawberry blonde, and she had a body that would make any supermodel duck in shame.

Danny and Tanya's relationship seemed to be at a standstill, very similar to Edward's and mine. They cared about each other, but something just seemed off sometimes. I couldn't help feeling jealous of Tanya, since Danny seemed to be in the same emotional situation I was in. Loving the person desperately, but feeling like they were pulling away. I just wish I had the kind of power over Edward that Tanya had over Danny. Why couldn't Edward see that all I wanted was him?

My jealousy increased when I saw Edward walking into the cafeteria with Tanya. They seemed to have become well acquainted already, and I could tell Danny noticed it as well. When he saw them walking in together his shoulder's slumped and though I knew we couldn't cry, the look of heartbreak on his face was enough to make me want to.

"Are you okay?" I asked Danny, concerned. I was sad too, and hurt, but I was able to hide it better. Danny was too sweet and innocent, and even though he was older than me, he also had less experience with pain.

He shrugged. "I can see relationships. Based on what color two people give off when they're together, I can tell what will happen in their futures together. It changes with time of course, and it isn't definite, but its always close. Tanya and Edward are pink. That means new love. It might go away, or it might progress."

I stared at him, absorbing the meaning in his words. "S-so…They're in love?" I stuttered, the pain shooting to my heart.

He shook his head. "No, not yet. But they could be. That means that if things go like they are currently, then they will start to fall in love."

I winced again. I felt like Edward was cheating on me before he even did. No wonder Danny looked so miserable. "What does that mean for us?"

He looked as lost as I felt. "I'm not sure. Either we stop it, or…"

"We lose them." I finished.

"If it helps Bella, we have a slightly lighter shade of pink around us. So what they think of each other is a little stronger than what we think of each other." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than convince me.

That did help, a little. I went over to Edward, and linked my arm with his possessively. "Hello Tanya."

"Oh, hi Bella. How are you?" She glared a little at my arm around Edward's.

"I'm good Tanya. Do you and Edward have class together?" I struggled to remain civil with her. This girl was trying to take away MY Edward, and was hurting Danny, who was the second nicest guy in the world by doing it.

"Oh yes, me and Eddie have every class but history together, but you knew that, since I was in that class with you." She smiled smugly.

Eddie? Even I wasn't allowed to call him that. I waited for him to tell her off, but he didn't. Danny sensed the tension and called us over to a table. I sensed all eyes in the cafeteria on us as we walked over and sat down. To my surprise, and dismay, Tanya pulled Edward down next to her. As he sat I saw he shoot a smug glance my direction.

I winced. Was Edward willing to throw away our entire relationship for some tramp he'd known for less than a day? I felt like crying. I ignored the urge though, and kept my face calm as I sat down on the other side of the table alone. Edward and I would need to talk later, is all I thought as I listened to Tanya prattle on about something to Edward.


End file.
